Spray nozzle generate a strong spiral discharge swirl flow by making a swirl flow (initial swirl flow) of the contents on the output side of a content passage which then moves a discharge hole due to pressing of the push button, the actuation mode setting. The nozzle design imparts additional swirl in the same direction as the initial swirl flow just short of the hole.
Further, the initial swirl flow on the output side of the content passage is substantially divided to a plurality of flows in the same swirl direction (a swirl flow not going round a swirl object plane). These swirl flows are joined just short of the discharge hole.
In the present specification, the term “swirl flow” includes a flow in a swirl direction that does not go round a swirl object plane as described above.
Moreover, the side of the discharge hole for a container content is assumed to be “front” and the opposite side “rear”. That is, the left side in FIGS. 1 and 2 means “front” and the right side “rear”.
The “pump type” indicates a system where the volume of a content accommodating space is reduced by pressing, for example, a peripheral part of a container is pressed by a user and the con-tents in the container is discharged to an external space.
Furthermore, an operation member for actuation mode setting includes push button type ones moving downward in operation and trigger lever type ones that rotate in operation.
Conventionally, a spray nozzle mechanism for aerosol type containers intended to atomize a content into a spray are known, for example in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. HEI3-32959.
As shown in the '959 application, a conventional spray nozzle mechanism is constructed as shown in FIGS. 5-10:    A columnar top [3′] for atomization of a spray content is disposed in a cylinder chamber [12] between a beak cylinder [1′] having an injection hole [13] formed in a front end wall [11] and an outlet side part of an injection passage of a push button [4]. A recessed cavity or cave [32] and a plurality of tangential grooves [34] communicating with the former, are formed in a front wall surface [35] of the top [3′]/the front wall surface [35] and a rear wall surface [36] of the same. The tangential groove [34] is disposed to be antisymmetrical between the front wall surface [35] and the rear wall surface [36]. The top [3′] is rotated by the action of pressurized fluid (content) passing through the tangential groove [34].
The content in the container sent from the stem side is, in the case where the cave [32] and the tangential groove [34] are formed also in the rear wall surface [36], sprayed into the external space through a route of a spray passage [21]—he cave [32] in the rear wall surface [36]—the tangential groove [34] of the rear wall surface [36]—a space region among the external peripheral surface, the beak cylinder [1′], and the internal peripheral surface—the tangential groove [34] of the front wall surface [35]—the cave [32] of the front wall surface [35]—the spray hole [13].
The content (pressurized fluid) entering the cave [32] from a plurality of the tangential grooves [34] in the front wall surface [35] forms a swirl flow along its peripheral wall and is discharged from the spray hole [13] into the external space as fine mist.